


Green Apples

by Joonist



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 01:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14274417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joonist/pseuds/Joonist
Summary: Они знают друг друга так долго, что Чонин не понимает, что значит быть без Кёнсу.





	Green Apples

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Green Apples](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369522) by adorableprince. 



Яблоки, по идее, красные.

Чонин неохотно признает, что иногда яблоки могут быть и зелеными, но он уже съел достаточно зеленых яблок, чтобы понять, что красные яблоки на вкус в разы лучше и намного слаще. Именно поэтому, когда воспитатель в детском саду даёт им задание раскрасить картинку с яблоками, он чётко знает, что они должны быть красными. Единственная проблема в том, что, даже перевернув вверх дном весь свой портфель, он нигде не смог найти свой красный карандаш. Чонин подозревает, что противный О Сехун с полным носом соплей, сидящий через проход, злостно украл его, поэтому сужает глаза и сверлит того взглядом. В сложившейся ситуации у него есть только два варианта: он может выступать с войной на Сехуна и потребовать свой карандаш обратно или ему придется вечность есть только кислые зеленые яблоки.

Он собирает всё своё мужество, чтобы подойти уже к столу Сехуна, как кто-то садится на место рядом с ним и застенчиво протягивает ему красный карандаш. Чонин удивленно поворачивается к мальчику.

— Ты же ищешь красный, да? — шепчет Кёнсу неуверенно, пока Чонин продолжает смотреть на него.

— Да, — заикается Чонин, — но разве тебе самому он не нужен? Твоё яблоко все ещё не раскрашено.

— Всё в порядке, я могу взять зеленый.

Чонин морщит нос.

— Зеленые яблоки противные.

— Не то слово, — торжественно кивает Кёнсу.

— Тогда почему ты отдаешь мне красный карандаш?

— Ты выглядел действительно грустным.

Широкая улыбка озаряет лицо Чонина. Знаете, та самая улыбка, заполненная ребяческим счастьем и мечтами о вечной дружбе. Они вместе усердно раскрашивают яблоки в полной тишине, и, когда Чонин пытается вернуть карандаш Кёнсу, тот лишь с улыбкой качает головой и говорит ему оставить его у себя. Чонин аккуратно кладет красный карандаш в отдельный карман своего рюкзака и в тот день, припрыгивая, идет домой с цветущей улыбкой. Когда он добирается до своей комнаты, он вытягивает из-под кровати коробку сокровищ и укладывает красный карандаш прямо рядом со своей любимой морской ракушкой. Той ночью он засыпал с мыслями об одном имени.

Кёнсу.

Счастливый Чонин твердо решает, что теперь они будут лучшими друзьями, потому что не каждый готов съесть ради другого кислые яблоки.

―

— Давай быстрее, Кёнсу! Кино вот-вот уже начнется!

— Это ты, вообще-то хотел попкорн, — раздражённо кричит Кёнсу, уставившись на микроволновку, что стоит на две головы, как минимум, выше него самого. — Я не знаю, как работает печка.

— Просто положи пакетик внутрь и нажми на кнопку, — кричит в ответ Чонин из гостиной.

Кёнсу выдыхает и стискивает зубы в знак протеста, когда его щеки краснеются и он бормочет.

— Я не такой высокий, чтобы дотянуться до кнопок.

— Что ты сказал? Я не слышу.

— Я сказал, — завопил Кёнсу с негодованием. — Я не такой высокий!

Его громкая вспышка гнева сопровождается секундой тишины, прежде чем Чонин вспыхивает как свечка и припадочно начинает смеяться, вваливаясь в кухню.

— Хочешь, чтобы я поднял тебя?

— Просто дай мне табуретку, — шипит Кёнсу.

— Или я сам могу сделать это, ведь я, очевидно же, повыше тебя буду.

— Табуретку. Живо.

В конечном счете Кёнсу сжигает попкорн. Оба третьеклассника тратят остальную часть вечера, отгоняя запах паленого сахара и смотря «супер захватывающее» кино Чонина, которое, оказывается, просто два часа автомобилей и взрывов. Кенсу что есть мочи сует руку, полную сожженного попкорна, в лицо Чонина как расплату за его ужасный вкус.

— Я же могу задохнуться этой вонючей кукурузой! — кашляет в ответ Чонин, выплевывая на Кенсу горькие угольки.

— Ииу, Чонин! Убери это!

— И как же… О Боже, Кёнсу, они застряли!

Кёнсу игнорирует парня и лишь хватает новую порцию гореликов, запихивая те уже двумя руками в рот брыкающемуся Чонину.

— Мы больше не лучшие друзья! — хрипит Чонин сквозь кашель.

— О, замолчи, — закатывает глаза Кёнсу. — Ты же любишь меня.

―

— Хён.

— Что ты хочешь Чонин? — Кёнсу даже не хочет поднимать взгляд от книги на коленях.

— И почему ты думаешь, что я что-то хочу? — протестует Чонин.

— Потому что ты так зовешь меня только тогда, когда тебе что-то нужно.

— Ты прям делаешь из меня ужасного человека, — Чонин поворачивается к Сехуну. — Я правда такой?

Сехун прекращает потягивать молоко из пакетика, чтобы посверлить Чонина пустым взглядом.

— Тебе правду сказать или приукрасить?

Чонин тихо рычит и возвращается к Кёнсу с гримасой грустного щенка.

— Хён, — скулит он.

Кёнсу вздыхает и кладет между страниц закладку.

— Ну, что теперь?

— Я могу списать твою домашку по алгебре?

— У нас было две недели, чтобы сделать её, — отвечает Кёнсу, вздергивая бровь. — Что ты делал эти две недели?

— Явно не домашнюю по алгебре?

Кёнсу цокает, роется в своем рюкзаке, а затем вручает тетрадь по математике светящемуся от счастья Чонину.

— В следующий раз помогать не буду.

Чонин берет тетрадь и сгребает Кёнсу в охапку объятий.

— Что бы я без тебя делал?!

— Вылетел бы из средней школы, — отвечает со стороны Сехун.

―

— Ты переезжаешь? — Чонин сидит на кровати Кёнсу и считает в потолке трещинки, лишь бы не смотреть нервным и немного хмурым взглядом в лицо своего лучшего друга.

— Компания моего отца переводит его в другой филиал, — говорит Кёнсу, с интересом рассматривая ворсинки на ковре.

— Разве он не может сказать нет? — не понимает Чонин, потому что неописуемое чувство паники нахлынуло на него. — Разве ты не можешь остаться? Можешь жить со мной. Я уберу свою комнату, и мы можем заменить мою кровать на двухъярусную и…

— Чонин.

Все тело Чонина напрягается, побежденное тихим шепотом Кёнсу. Его глаза начинают слезиться, и он кусает нижнюю губу, потому что не может представить свою жизнь без Кёнсу. Они были вместе, начиная с детского сада. Всегда были Чонин и Кёнсу — Чонин и Кёнсу, который готовит им ужин, или Чонин и Кёнсу, который проверяет готовность его домашнего задания. Если Кёнсу не будет, то останется просто Чонин. За его одиноким именем теперь не будет звучать другого. Его родители всегда говорили ему, что даже для подростка он слишком драматизирует, но в этот момент Чонин действительно чувствует, как его мир рушится.

— Не забывай обо мне, — голос Чонин срывается на последнем слоге.

— Никогда, — клянется Кёнсу.

Тишина опускается на комнату, и лишь тихое тиканье часом, смешивающееся с их дыханием, нарушает её.

— Обещаешь навещать меня? — наконец спрашивает Кёнсу.

— Все время.

―

Чонин хмурится и смотрит на экран телефона, растянувшись на своей кровати и уткнувшись подбородком в подушку. Его пальцы мечутся по клавиатуре, набирая сообщение Кёнсу.

Ч: Ты оставил меня с Сехуном, а он — фиговая замена для лучшего друга.

Ответа долго ждать не пришлось: уже через пару секунд его телефон вибрирует и вспыхивает новым сообщением.

K: Будь умницей.

Чонин хмурится.

Ч: Быть умницей? Я здесь помираю в полном одиночестве, вынужденный слушать болтовню Сехуна, который втрескался в студента по обмену из Китая, и всё, что ты мне можешь сказать, — будь умницей? Надеюсь, ты споткнешься о свои же ноги, предатель.

K: Тебе полегчает, если я скажу, что моя новая школа отстой?

Ч: Это потому что я не украшаю её своды своим присутствием.

K: Рад видеть, что твоё эго всё так же прекрасно поживает.

Ч: Моё эго всегда в порядке.

K: Чонин, какого ты мне вообще пишешь? Уже почти два ночи.

Ч: Просто мне нужно проверить, что ты не забыл, что я твой лучший друг и самый прекрасный человек в целом мире. Ты там уже заменил меня?

K: Конечно, нет. Но сегодня я нашел нового друга.

К следующему сообщению, которое получает Чонин, приложено фото. Он открывает его и внимательно рассматривает изображение прежде, чем напечатать ответ.

Ч: Он похож на серийного убийцу.

K: Его зовут Пак Чанель, и он не серийный убийца.

Ч: Его глаза выглядят сумасшедшими, и он улыбается слишком широко. Он серийный убийца, я тебе отвечаю.

K: Я собираюсь спать. Спокойной ночи.

Ч: Кёнсу?

Ч: Алё-ё-ё?

Ч: Приве-е-е-ет?!

K: Я СКАЗАЛ ДОБРОЙ НОЧИ.

―

— Пак Чанель, — бормочет Чонин с презрением. — Какое глупое имя.

— Ты слишком ревнив, — усмехается Сехун.

— Я не ревную.

— Право, и ты даже не любишь Кёнсу, ага.

Чонин вдыхает так быстро, что почти давится воздухом, а потом распахивает глаза, потому что от негодования бьется коленкой о ножку стула.

— Что?! — взвизгивает он.

— Ты слышал меня.

— Кёнсу мой лучший друг, — кашляет Чонин и путается в словах, потому что сердце бьется слишком быстро. — Я не люблю его.

Сехун фыркает и похлопывает Чонина по плечу.

— Выглядит фигово, когда ты пытаешься это отрицать.

Застывший Чонин провожает взглядом Сехуна, с чувством выполненного долга удаляющегося по коридору под звуки звонка. Его ладони потеют, и ему трудно дышать, когда в голове всплывет улыбка Кенсу и его такой глупый смех. Он говорит себе, что это невозможно, полностью и абсолютно невозможно.

Той ночью Чонин засыпает с неловкостью, крутящиеся в его животе после того, как Кенсу пишет ему о школьной поездке за город с Чанелем; а затем просыпается в холодном поту из-за сна, в котором он целует своего друга детства. Трясущейся рукой он проводит по влажным волосам.

Это возможно, в конце концов.

Чонин стонет в скомканное одеяло. Честное слово, иногда он просто ненавидит Сехуна.

―

В пятницу днем Чонин стоит перед воротами новой школы Кёнсу. Он не уверен, почему он там, но парень просто чувствовал нужду проехаться пару часов на автобусе, чтобы лично увидеть Кёнсу. После нескольких недель размышлений и молчаливых улыбок, правда переезжает его вдоль и поперек словно грузовой поезд. Внезапно встреч по выходным и ежедневных телефонных звонков стало недостаточно.

Чонин замечает Кёнсу первым. Тот счастливо болтает с намного более высоким парнем, которого Ким идентифицирует как Пак Чанеля. Он смотрит издалека, как этот самый Пак Чанель пытается обвить Кенсу руками вокруг плеч и что-то шутит. Резко срываясь с места, Чонин идет к парочке и хватает Кёнсу за руку, вырывая его без всяких слов.

— Чонин? — удивляется Кёнсу, спотыкаясь о собственные ноги и пытаясь не отставать от куда-то тянувшего его парня. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Я думал, мы встретимся завтра.

Чонин резко останавливается рядом с автобусной остановкой, отпуская руку Кёнсу и глубоко дыша.

— Кто я для тебя?

Кёнсу смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

— Мой лучший друг? Я не поним…

— Ты не мой друг, — перебивает его Чонин, когда кровь приливает к его голове.

— Что? — бормочет Кёнсу, совсем ничего не понимая.

Чонин пинает лежащий рядом камешек и изо всех сил пытается найти правильные слова, но его язык в самый нужный момент будто высыхает.

— Ты не мой друг, ты мой…

Всё.

Чонин тихо матерится. Прямо сейчас он не может сделать этого. Его сердце будто готово разорваться, и огорченный взгляд Кёнсу для него уже просто слишком. Краем глаза он видит, как из-за угла выруливает автобус. Он отступает от Кёнсу на два шага и, сутулясь, засовывает руки в карманы.

— Послушай, я просто…

Автобус с визгом останавливая на остановке.

— Ты не мой друг, — повторяет Чонин, цепляясь за эту фразу, как за молитву, поворачиваясь и вбегая в уже закрывающиеся автобусные двери.

Последнее, что он видит, уезжая, — это пораженное лицо Кёнсу. Дрожащими руками Чонин вытаскивает свой телефон и печатает сообщение, которое разрушит их дружбу.

Ч: Потому что друзья не хотят целовать своих друзей, или держать их за руки, или ходить с ними на свидание. Друзей не ревнуют, когда те начинают болтаться с людьми, которые больше похожи на серийных убийц. Друзья не говорят, что любят. Прости, Кенсу, но я не твой друг.

Чонин выключает свой телефон и бросает его в сумку, прижимаясь щекой к прохладному стеклу окна. Он предполагает, что Кёнсу сейчас очень и очень смущен, а еще думает, что Чонин сумасшедший. Наверное, так оно и есть, потому что это — безумие. Его мысли путаются в прекрати-поле и исчезают в пустыне, ведь у Чонина нет сил чувствовать что-либо, кроме пустоты. Поездка на автобусе до дома не даёт ему времени осознать крах их дружбы, и, когда Чонин наконец валится на свою кровать, он закрывает глаза, уже зная, что больше ничто не будет, как прежде.

―

Одна неделя.

Чонин не говорил с Кёнсу всю эту неделю, и он чувствует себя ужасно. Это самый долгий период времени, в течение которого они не общались. Наверное, отчасти это из-за того, что Чонин выключил телефон и просто боялся включить его снова. Тихий внутренний голос в голове напоминает ему, что Кёнсу знает, где он живет, и если он действительно хотел найти его, то давно бы это сделал. Однако он этого не сделал. Чонин посылает внутренний голос куда подальше.

Утром понедельника он чувствует себя намного более несчастным, чем когда-либо. Чонин волочит свою унылую жизнь, где Сехун — его лучший друг, и съеживается от одной только этой мысли. Ему не нужен Сехун. Ему нужна широкая улыбка и восхитительно милый карлик. Ему нужен красный карандаш и еженедельные кино-вечера. Ему нужен Кёнсу. Когда он высказывает эти мысли вслух, Сехун надменно кладет на него взгляд.

— Да иди ты нафиг.

Чонин весь день волочит свою тушу, как зомби, и даже Сехун начинает чувствовать к нему жалость, раздражение из-за утреннего оскорбления исчезает, и появляется сочувствие. Но Чонину не нужно сочувствие. Ему бы дотянуть до конца уроков, прийти домой и яростно начать убивать монстров в видеоиграх, чтобы забыть этот реальный мир. Звонок с уроков в конце дня — единственный светлый проблеск в несчастном существовании Чонина. Он, нацепив наушники, по инерции тащится к своей автобусной остановке, разглядывая серый (прямо как его жизнь) асфальт, когда кто-то неожиданно хватает его за руку.

— Что за хе… Кёнсу?!

Низкий парень преграждает ему путь, и, решительно хмуря брови, тащит в противоположном от остановки направлении.

Когда клетки головного мозга Чонин снова решают начать функционировать — потому что Чонин не может нормально думать, когда Кёнсу трогает его — ему удается сказать:

— Погоди, куда мы идем?

— В тёмный переулок, — ворчит Кёнсу.

Чонин удивленно поднимает брови.

— Зачем?

— Чтобы потом было удобнее избавиться от твоего тела.

Чонин разрывается между смехом или слезами, потому что — да — они снова разговаривают. Несомненно, Кёнсу грозится расчленить его и продать на органы на черном рынке, но угрозы смерти лучше, чем вообще ничего. На полпути Кёнсу внезапно останавливается, и Чонин почти врезается в него. Кёнсу резко разворачивается, с решительным огнём в глазах смотря на парня. У Чонина остаётся времени лишь нервно пискнуть перед тем, как Кёнсу ударит его. Наверное, неловко думает Чонин, его губы должны бы уже начать болеть и кровоточить, но этого не происходит — и ему все равно, потому что, _черт побери, Кёнсу просто поцеловал его_.

— Ты все ещё очень-очень и ещё раз очень раздражаешь меня, — говорит Кёнсу, смотря на него более мягким взглядом, — но Чонин, ты тоже мне не друг.

За секунду Чонина успевает одновременно скрутить и отпустить. И это одно лишь значение слов Кёнсу. Он не понимает: это сон или явь. Кёнсу, кажется, читает эти мысли и сжимает его руки, снова грозясь устроить ему за углом темную, если Чонин не отомрет. На сей раз, между смехом и слезами, выигрывает смех. И затем Чонин сам тащит Кёнсу в переулок, потому что сил терпеть больше нет.

Чонин думает, что это самый счастливый день в его жизни.

Второй самый счастливый день наступает чуть позже, когда они оба получают уведомления о поступлении в один и тот же университет. Мир вновь открывает перед ними двери.

―

Сехун с негодованием и хмурым взглядом смотрит на счастливую пару, сидящую за другой стороной стола, как раз когда Чонин кладет виноградинку в рот Кёнсу, который продолжал набрасывать конспект лекции в своем ноутбуке.

— Меня тошнит от вас.

— Никто не заставлял тебя поступать в тот же университет, что и мы, — фыркает Чонин.

— Вы не сможете избавиться от меня так легко, — усмехается Сехун с вызовом. — Вы, распутники, застряли со мной на всю оставшуюся часть вашей жизни.

— Тогда учись иметь с нами дело, — Чонин бросает руку вокруг плеч Кёнсу, прижимая того ближе к себе и вздергивая подбородок.

— Потому что Кёнсу — ключ к моему сердцу, огонь в моей печи, свет солнца на мою луну, яблоко моего гла…

Кёнсу молча вытаскивает из своего рюкзака зеленое яблоко и пихает то в рот Чонина с притворно сладкой улыбкой.

— Тогда, пожалуйста, пожуй кислое яблоко и закрой свой рот.

Сехун в истерике падает на стол, и Чонин пинает невыносимого дурака в голень, с отвращением выплевывая фрукт.

— Кённи, это было подло, — скулит Чонин.

— Назовешь меня так еще раз, и мы расстаемся.

— Ты был добрее в детском саду.

— И ты был милее в детском саду, — парирует Кёнсу.

Чонин театрально дуется и бесцельно подбрасывает зеленое яблоко в воздух. Как забавно, что даже после стольких лет, они вернулись к тому, с чего начали.


End file.
